1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device that utilizes a method for managing data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as a smartphone, a tablet PC, and the like support various functions such as image shooting, paperwork, Internet search, and the like, as well as call and message functions.
Meanwhile, leakage or unauthorized access of secret files, e.g., documents, images, etc., stored in the electronic device by a user is an increasing problem. For example, a person, e.g., a hacker, can take a secret file stored in an electronic device of a person by hacking that electronic device. Furthermore, one or more members working on a team can leak a secret document to another person, or a person who picks up another person's electronic device can view, steal, or leak a private image from that electronic device.
Password-type encryption can be used to decrease the unauthorized taking, viewing, etc., of files stored in an electronic device. However, if a password is known or an encryption algorithm is cracked, the password-type encryption cannot guarantee that the files on the electronic device will remain secure.
Furthermore, the password-type encryption is not a practical form of protection for securing documents in certain circumstances, for example, in the case where a plurality of team members have access to the electronic device.